


I and Love and You by ChibiRHM [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, ITPE, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I and Love and You by ChibiRHM read by Rhea314</p><p>Five times Shitty Knight really, truly loved Lardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I and Love and You by ChibiRHM [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I and Love and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312717) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM). 



**Title** : I and Love and You  
 **Author** : ChibiRHM  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Check Please!  
 **Character** : Shitty Knight/Lardo  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Five times Shitty Knight really, truly loved Lardo.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2312717)  
**Length** 0:22:19  
Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/I%20&%20Love%20&%20You%20by%20ChibiRHM%201.mp3.zip), [ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20I%20&%20Love%20&%20You%20by%20ChibiRHM.m4b.zip) cover by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
